


Podfic: I Think You're Pretty

by Djapchan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hints at immortal husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Alec and Magnus enjoy brunch on a beautiful Sunday morning.Or the one where Magnus's taste in ice cream is abysmal, Alec is a space gay, and true love means sharing your favorite blanket.





	Podfic: I Think You're Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Think You're Pretty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397369) by [Carmenlire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire). 



**Author's Note:**

> Here's the download link via mediafire in case the AO3 Player does not work for you:
> 
> [I Think You're Pretty](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qbx83vqlukeqkku/SH_I_think_you%2527re_pretty.mp3/file)


End file.
